Train to the Cornucopia
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Cato shrugged, but didn't go back into the dining area. Clove glanced at him a second, then nearly ran to her room. She supposed it was beautiful, too, but she didn't pay attention. She simply went to the window, watching districts whiz by.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games or Clove or Cato or Enobaria or the train or the Cornucopia (the Cornucopia isn't actually mentioned) or the window or-I forgot to mention I don't own a pony or an airplane or a jetpack or a pool. I don't anything it seems.

So this story has absolutely nothing to do with the Cornucopia. I just mentioned it because I've gotten a little into the habit of it. I actually wrote this last night when my sister was up, but she got sick of telling me ships so I wrote this. We were having a discussion over text and she was writing a story, too. It's a Martha and sort of 10th Doctor story for Doctor Who. She hasn't actually published it yet but when she does go look at it! She's ILoveWillRiker and she's one of my favorite authors so you can find her there.

Anyway, I also have a Finn/Charlene story. Here's this one first!

* * *

Clove stared down the hall of the train, feeling how empty it was. It was so nice, yet she couldn't really define the niceness in here. It wasn't tangible, purely imagination.

"Nice, eh?" a rather cruelly hard voice said at the other end of the hall. "I loved it my Hunger Games."

Clove nodded. It was her mentor, evil dangerous Enobaria. "They are," she managed to say. "I can imagine."

"What can you imagine?" Enobaria snapped. "I didn't say I liked it."

Clove didn't argue. Enobaria was known for ripping out somebody's throat with her teeth in the Games, and even though Clove didn't get scared, she would if she did. "I didn't say you did," she said stoutly, keeping to the truth.

Enobaria rolled her eyes and left the room. Clove decided she needed to act a little bit nicer if she wanted to have a mentor. Then she decided maybe she didn't. Somehow having a mentor was just something else that reminded her of the Games.

"Hey," Cato stepped out of the door to the dining area. "They've got great food."

Clove smiled weakly, though plainly not caring. "I'm really not hungry," she said in a firm and stable voice. "I'm just gonna go to my room."

Cato shrugged, but didn't go back into the dining area. Clove glanced at him a second, then nearly ran to her room. She supposed it was beautiful, too, but she didn't pay attention. She simply went to the window, watching districts whiz by.

"Hey," Cato said in the same way he had just a few minutes earlier.

Clove turned around and stared determinedly at him. "Hey," she said back, realizing her voice sounded dead and gravelly.

"I thought it was cool when you volunteered," he said evenly. "You really wanted it?"

She looked up at him, trying not to look him in the eyes. "Yeah," she said, though quietly. "I did."

"You okay?" Cato said after a silence. He looked concerned.

"Yeah," she said again. "Of course." She smiled again, but she wasn't okay. She was terrified.

Cato slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her onto the window seat. She didn't say anything, struggling to keep control of herself.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Cato whispered to her, feeling her shaking uncontrollably. "You'll win, Clove. You can do it."

Tears slid silently down Clove's face, and she shook so hard it almost rattled the window seat. She gave a small shake of the head.

"Yes you can," Cato said reassuringly, wrapping both his arms around her. "You volunteered, and it wasn't a mistake."

Of course it was a mistake. She looked up. His eyes were full of understanding, full of gentleness. She relaxed a little. "You'll win, Clove."

And she really believed it.

* * *

Did you like it? And yeah yeah yeah I hope you do and please tell me over review. I'm not actually being sarcastic I'm just rushing though my routine ;).

Please review if you can but if you don't want to it's okay and hopefully you just like the story but if you don't tell me and it's okay.

That was very short and grammatically incorrect. Sorry.

Everybody should watch the Ellen Show! That was random but why not? It's amazing. Just don't watch it in bed if you don't want to stay up until 3am ;) I do anyway because I'm writing stories like this one.

Linley :)


End file.
